


Chain of Command

by StrawberryOverlord



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Aftercare, Bad Smut, Collars, Cuddles, Fingering, Leashes, M/M, Oral, Other, PLEASE STOP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sticky Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, lmao i forgot what all to tag, multiple orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryOverlord/pseuds/StrawberryOverlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a dream come true! Chase gets the daylights fragged out of him by the one and only Commander Ultra Magnus.<br/>Inspired by a conversation with rrc on Skype.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain of Command

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO SORRY. I really wanted stuff of Ultra Magnus and Chase because it is such a good fucking ship.  
> Friendly reminder that this has not had any beta readers, so I'm doing a post and go, hopefully it's not too bad lmao.

This was happening, this was actually happening, he could barely process this was happening even with how far they already were, his processor worked rapid fire and his frame overheated with excitement and arousal.

Here was Chase on his knees, servos cuffed behind his back, and a collar squeezing his neck cables. The leash attached to his collar was yanked by the mech sitting before him.

Ultra Magnus sat with the leash in one hand and a riding crop in the other, his legs splayed, Chase kneeling between them, kissing obediently up the shaft of the commanding officer's spike. Magnus let out a low hum as he yanked the leash again, pulling Chase closer to his crotch.

The smaller bot started mouthing up his shaft, letting out small hums that traveled through Magnus' spike and sending shivers of pleasure through the commanding officer.

Magnus stroked the end of the riding crop against Chase's cheek.

"You're so obedient, a loyal officer." Magnus practically purred. "but I feel like you're not living up to my expectations."

Magnus took ahold of his spike in one servo, and using the riding crop to tip Chase's chin up.

Taking the signal Chase leaned up and took the head of the spike presented to him into his mouth.

He suckled at the head, flicking his glossa at the slit, and pulling deep groans from his commander.  
He dipped his helm downward, taking the large spike into his mouth as far as it would go, the head pushing into his throat, and the girth stretching his jaw.

He pressed his glossa to the underside of Magnus's spike and began bobbing his helm humming as he went to work.

Magnus watched the small mech with hooded optics and mouth slightly agape. His hips gave small thrusts upward in small random intervals. His frame's temperature was building uncomfortably now as his charge started to build to a lovely climax.

He pulled on the leash warning Chase to stop before thrusting upward and simply fragging the small bot in the mouth. Chase groaned around the thrusting girth, his own panels snapping open, valve dripping and begging to be touched as he felt Magnus' thrusts becoming more jagged as his climax mounted closer.  
The spike started to hit the back of Chase's intake uncomfortably before Magnus finally overloaded with a guttural groan, transfluids spurting into Chase's mouth in thick hot ropes.

Chase sputtered around the spike pulling back suddenly, but the tight hold Magnus had on the leash kept him close still, some of the last of Magnus' transfluids spilling onto his faceplates.

Chase panted, looking up at Magnus with pleading optics. He could feel his valve clenching with the need to be filled.

Magnus looked back down at him with a smirk. "Do you want me to touch you?"

Chase gave a shy nod.

"I asked you a question officer."

"Yes sir."

"I want you to beg for it." He gave Chase a small smack on the cheek with the crop, "beg for me to touch your valve."

"P-please touch me. I want you to frag me, please."

"Please what?"

"Please Commander Magnus sir! Please touch me, frag my wet valve Commander, please!"

Magnus gave the leash a quick tug before loosening his grip. "Get on your knees, aft towards me, chassis to the ground."

"Yes sir." Chase followed the command, turning around and getting on the ground on his knees, and lowering himself to the ground so his weight rested on his chest, legs slightly spread and back struts curved as to present his wet valve openly for his commanding officer. He could feel lubricants dribbling down the insides of his thighs now as he waited for Magnus' next touch or order, flexing his servos in the cuffs.

Magnus kneeled down behind him pressing a knee to the folds of Chase's valve, rubbing and teasing him.  
The small mech let out a moan but it was quickly choked off by a yank from the leash.

"Quiet, you are not to make any noise unless i say, or you will be punished." Magnus growled, pressing the end of the crop to the dripping port below him dragging it up through the lubricants leaking out and then moving the wet end to press against Chase's aft causing him to shutter.

Magnus leaned over Chase and started mouthing around the mech's neck and audial, and nibbling on his antenna.  
The police mech chewed his lower lip plate trying not to make any noise but letting a small whimper slip out anyway which earned him a wet smack on the aft with the crop, and he shuddered.

Magnus leaned back slightly to switch the crop to the hand he was holding the leash in.  
Chase's frame shook when magnus began running his now free fingers along the lips of his valve. He pushed a single digit into the dripping valve causing Chase to gape and, strain to keep from producing noise as Magnus stroked the lone digit in and out of him.

The valve clenched eagerly around the lone digit, Chase's hips bucking back causing Magnus to smirk. "You're very greedy aren't you?" 

Chase turned his helm to look back at him, intake hung open as he panted to and optics filled with lust.

Magnus watched his faceplates as he slid a second digit in to join the first, scissoring them apart as he pressed into the valve, stretching chase and causing him to rock back into his servo harder.

Magnus leaned forward onto chase more and shifted his hips so they were closer together, his still pressurized spike rutting against the inside of Chase's thigh.

Magnus started thrusting his digits harder in and out of Chase's valve, he leaned in close to his audio receptor, "Do you want my spike? Tell me how much you need me inside you."

Chase gasped at the harder assault to his valve and let out a shuddering moan as he spoke, "Yes p-please i want your spike, nnng, I need, I need your spike, please frag me Commander Magnus, please I need iiiiit." he panted hard, his vocals laced with wanton need.

"Ooh, but do you deserve it? Have you been a bad mech?"  
He pulled his fingers away leaving the valve clenching at air.

Chase nodded his helm panting "Yes sir, I'm a disgusting criminal, i deserve to be punished."

Magnus pulled his digits from Chase’s valve and swapped them for his spike, running the top through Chase’s valve lips and being sure to rub against his outer node. His now free hand rested on Chase’s aft, steadying the smaller mech.

“I don’t know officer, do you really think you deserve my spike in your greedy little valve?”

Chase let out a whimper, his engines stuttering as the large mech teased him.

“What’s the matter officer? Out of excuses?”

“N-no sir, I- please I-” Chase let out another whimper, processor to delirious with want to produce proper words now.

Ultra Magnus scoffed, a smirk on his faceplates.  
His Small partner looked so appealing when he was so desperate like this.

Magnus leaned forward, over Chase, and moved his servo from the police bot’s aft to grip at the light bar adorning his back.

He angled his hips to prod at the opening of the dripping valve with his spike. He nosed the head between Chase’s swollen valve lips, gently pressing forward, wary of their size difference. Chase raised his aft up more the best he could manage to better accommodate the spike.

He bit his lower lip plate hard as Magnus continued to press forward until his spike was halfway within the tight valve, before pulling out again and thrusting in to the hilt and pulling a sharp cry from the smaller mech.

The pain and pleasure of having that glorious spike filling him completely was almost enough to tip Chase into overload then and there, the brief moment of calm before the real show was both a blessing and a curse.

Magnus paused in his movements to allow Chase to adjust to the large spike within him before beginning to thrust shallowly.

His movements were slow at first, not wanting to cause Chase too much pain. The small mech trembled from exertion to keep himself from making noise from the stretch of his valve. Oral lubricants dribbling down his chin from his gasping intake.

Chase attempted to rock back into Magnus, urging him to move faster, but Magnus instead pressed a servo into the smaller mech's back and held him still as he kept his slow pace, smirking at Chase's eagerness.

"Mmm-Magn-nng-us s-sir, faa-aaah-sterr, ah!" Chase rocked back into the commander's slow thrusts, desperate for more stimulation. 

He growled lowly, moving to hold Chase still  
"You need to learn to be more patient Chase."

The build in pace was slow building, their size difference required it. Magnus wanted nothing more than to frag Chase through the floor, but did not wish to hurt him.

As their pace built Ultra Magnus leaned over his small lover, blanketing chase with his frame. His pace still slow, he began grinding in with each thrust, loving the small cries chase made every time he did. 

It was a miracle how Chase could take his whole spike like this. magnus very much wanted to simply give in and take Chase harder, simply slam into that tight welcoming heat with abandon.

“M-Magnus p-please, Ah!”

He licked and nibbled at one of Chase’s antenna before whispering in his audial.

“I don’t want to hurt you”

“I-I can take it, please.”

Chase turned his helm to look at Magnus only to have the larger mech catch him in a kiss.

Magnus let himself go completely as he slammed into chase brutally ringing desperate cries from Chase, the loud clanging of their interfacing.

It wasn't too long before Magnus pulled out and quickly shifter chase onto his back, plunging back into that hot tight valve with powerful lust.

 

"C-commanderrrrrr" Chase whined as he was pulled up, Magnus pushing his legs so that they were almost to his chest plates, pushing Chase's range of flexibility.

He pounded into Chase at the new angle, grunting with effort and pulling loud sobbing moans from the much smaller officer.

"Primus Chase, you're so good, so tight."  
Magnus groaned out, leaning over Chase's frame, his thrusts growing more erratic as his climax mounted closer and closer.

Chase's helm was thrown back, intake gaping, as more and more illicit noises were pulled from him as his commanding officer pounded into him with abandon.

His own charge starting to build up to unbearable levels now, so close to falling off the edge.

Before he knew it, his body snapped rigid, electricity dancing over his armor as Chase came hard with a choked sob of ecstasy, his valve clamping down on the huge spike within him the best it could.

Magnus continued thrusting into Chase through his climax, the clamping of his valve pulling a violent overload from him. He let out a deep throated and loud groan as his spike released transfluid into Chase's valve in thick spurts, ecstasy running through his lines, struggling to keep from collapsing on top of the exhausted Chase.

The smaller mech shattered more at the feeling of his valve being pumped full of transfluids.

Magnus pulled away from Chase's prone frame, looking down at the mess of a rescue bot who lay before him, cooling systems working hard to cool his frame, legs splayed and his valve gaping, transfluid and lubricants dribbling out.

Chase looked at the commanding officer, panting and optics dimmed, "D-did I perform to your liking Sir?" He managed to pant out.  
Magnus rewarded him with a small smile, "Your performance was admirable."  
Chase simply smiled back at him.

Magnus gently pulled chase up and unlocked the cuffs around his wrists, and removed the collar from his neck.  
Chase rubbed his wrists a little. Noticing this, Magnus took his servos and kissed his wrists.

He cleaned the rescue bot up before pulling his frame close to his own.  
"You were amazing." Magnus purred into Chase's audio receptor.

"Thank you sir, you were quite amazing yourself." Chase hummed out before offlining his optics and drifting into recharge with his commanding officer's arms wrapped around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope it wasn't too horrible aha.  
> This was my first time writing something like this and like, I hadn't seen much stuff with Magnus and Chase yet so i decided to right porn (you can blame rrc lol.)
> 
> Feel free to leave comments about what you thought, it would be really appreciated, Thanks!


End file.
